Frozen Guardians
by Victoria Sage
Summary: When things start melting in paradise, young guardian Elka is forced to leave her home in search of help. She'll find help in the most unexpected places. Where will she find it? And who will it be? Read to find out. Its all about the guardians children. OC's everywhere. Literally.


**Elka's P.O.V  
** I ran as fast as my feet would carry me until I came to the edge of the cliff, then I jumped using the old shepherds crook my dad gave me almost a year ago, to fly, and manipulate the wind, "Carry me away!" I shouted "Carry me anywhere!" I yelled in fear. I felt terrible leaving my parents behind, but I had no choice, I couldn't defeat them on my own. I needed help, but who could help me defeat these wicked people and save my parents?

 **Chapter 1- A lot can happen in a week.  
Seven days ago...  
**"Elka! Elka! Hurry up or we'll be late!" My dad yelled from the globe room in North's workshop. "I'm coming dad!" I said flicking my long, snow white hair out of my face. I quickly stuffed my new, white, fur lined hooded cape, Elinor, a tall stunning women with green eyes and brunette hair, (North's wife) had made for me, into my bag. I slung the bag over my shoulders and ran out to the globe room where my mother Elsa, my father Jack Frost, and my godparents Elinor and North were standing waiting. "I'm ready." I puffed, steading my breathing and standing straight. North chuckled. "As wild as you were, Jack." He said in a thick Russian accent, "Hey!" Jack said in mock hurt. Elinor chuckled "Yes but with the beauty of her mother". My mum blushed and shook her head, "No. She's more beautiful than me." Elsa said.  
"This is all rather flattering, but can we go. I can't wait to get to Corona. I hope to meet the princess! Did you know she's just been found after being missing, for 18 years!" I said happily, my dad rolled his eyes, "Yet she'll be the one to make us late." He said and North chuckled.  
Elinor walked over to me and enveloped me in a big hug. "I can't wait till you stay again. Its great having another lady in the house, three boys against 1 girl is highly unfair." I giggled at my godmother's comment. "I'll have a new pair of boots for you when you come back." she said, smiling as she let go of me. "Yay!" I said excited. "Thanks so much for looking after her, we really appreciated it. We just had so much to do and needed to know she was safe." Elsa said as she gave North and Elinor a hug, Jack following suit. "It was a pleasure. Anytime." said a new voice. James, Elinor and North's youngest son, entered the room giving a sexy grin. My mum and Elinor chuckled and my dad and North rolled their eyes and walked out of the room heading to the large balcony at the end of a hall that lead away from the globe room, giving us some privacy. I blushed and smiled shyly at that. James raped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug, I, in returned it wrapped my arms around his neck. When we pulled back, bright green eyes met sapphire blue ones, as we looked at each other, "I'll see you soon?" He asked hopefully. I smiled,  
"Yes." I said confidently. "I shall count the minutes." he said giving a cheeky grin. I decided to play along. "And I shall count the seconds." I said putting on a dreamy voice. Silence.  
We cracked up laughing, leaning on each other for support. We stopped laughing and caught our breaths. "I think we should go, my parents are probably waiting." I said and James nodded. We walked in the same direction our parents had, but when the door to the balcony came in sight at the end of the curvy hall, James stopped. I also stopped, turning to face him. I gave him a questioning look, and that's when he spoke. "I really am going to miss you." he said looking at the ground a serious expression on his face as well as a hint of blush on his cheeks. I don't know why I did it, and where the confidence to do it came from, but I did it. In a swift movement I placed my hand under his chin and lifted his head to face me, his face showing shock, and I kissed him on the cheek. It was over quick. "I'll miss you too." I whispered to him. He looked me a smile slowly creeps onto his face. "Ewww. You guys are disgusting." James's older brother Derek's voice rang through the area. The brother had black hair and blue eyes and he loved to pick on his younger brother. "And that's my que to leave." I said as turned around and headed down the hall towards the door. I could hear the brothers bickering. "Bye!" I heard Derek's voice ring out. I smiled to myself when James's voice bid me adue as well. "Bye guys!" I yelled back, and waved without turning around. I opened the door to the balcony where my parents and godparents were waiting for me. "Called it!" my dad said in a joking tone, of which my mum hit him lightly on the arm for. "Come on lets go." my mum said with a smile. My dad through a circular snow globe to the ground, (A gift from North) opening a portal to Corona. My dad and mum both stepped through. I waved to my godparents before stepping through the portal after my parents.

 **Follow, Favourite and Review**

 **-Sage**


End file.
